Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus configured to perform network setting for a device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various devices have been developed that connect to a network. For example, a printing apparatus. In order to easily change settings for connecting a device such as a printing apparatus to a network, a method in which network setting is performed for the device via an operation section of an information processing apparatus different from the device has been known (e.g., a setting method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-98765).
The information processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-98765 is configured to cause the device to search access points (APs) around the device. The information processing apparatus is configured to receive the list of APs found by searching, and display these APs as connection destination candidates on the operation section. From the connection destination candidates displayed on the operation section of the information processing apparatus, a user selects an AP to be connected to the device. The information processing apparatus is configured to transmit information on the selected AP to the device. Based on the AP information received from the information processing apparatus, the device can perform network setting for a connection destination.